


Until there's no more Time

by TreatyWrites



Category: DreamSMP-Freeform - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dr. Who reference, DreamSMP-Freeform, F/M, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Sad, Violence, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites
Summary: Karl has been through it all, since the beginning and every end that has occurred. The worst part of it though is being by Dream's side knowing almost none of it is preventable. Karl has seen the time run out more times than he could count or recognize. And that....that can make even the most optimistic person loose hope.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Until there's no more Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this story, if you have any Dream SMP requests feel free to comment down below, once again thank you for reading this story. I hope you have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.

Karl stood there looking at Dream. So this was it. The fields that were lush and green, that were once teeming with life, were destroyed. Here he stood white and brilliant, his memories swirling through his mind. Dream staring at him ominous as ever, everyone broken, bloody, bruised, Quackity and Sapnap, his two loves, were cradling each other looking at him in horror, because he was responsible for this damage. Another universe in which he failed to keep it alive, another reality in which he couldn’t escape Dream. The two were bound in the same dance, bound to be partners forever as the people they knew and loved died and were reborn under different names and titles. 

The two of them would stand side by side as they watched the other tear it apart, as Dream worked to destroy it by shaping it into what he wanted and Karl desperately seeking to restore the peace. 

Dream looked at him, long hair flowing in the air that blew through the empty field. 

Karl couldn’t take it any more. 

“Do you hear them,” he asked, raising his head up to look at Dream, his staff in his hand, fists curling around it. He gestured to the crowd, to the broken and injured, to Ranboo who seemed to be on the verge of a break down, to Tommy and Tubbo who were both clinging to each other for dear life, covered in each other's blood, “All these people who live in fear? Of you and your judgment.” 

Dream’s expression remained blank but Karl knew they both knew the answer. Their screams and yells were ringing in their ears clear as day, both of their ears. The only difference was that Karl cared. Dream constantly did this, every time, it was the same tune to the same melody over and over again, Dream tried to do what he thought was right and still he ended up causing mass destruction like this, every time. 

He gritted his teeth, “all these people, whose ancestors devoted themselves, sacrificed themselves, to you,” he yelled, his voice echoing, time and time again he watched people die for this man, time and time again he watched his heart grow colder, his actions grow more insane, time and time again did he watch this world burn. Karl couldn’t count the amount of tears he’s shed, how many times he went into the In-between and thought about never coming out, how he’d join his many souls and stay there until it was all over, until the end finally came. 

“Oh, you like to think that you’re a god,” he yelled, tears pressing at the corner of his eyes, his knuckles turning white, he shook his head, “but you’re not a god,” he said, voice softening, Dream looking at him like he was ready to kill him, like he was ready to end their feud. 

He looked back up at Dream, “you’re just a parasite, eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others,” he mocked, his voice laced with a heart broken venom. Because he knew Dream, he’d seen the parts of him no one had ever had the opportunity to see. He’d seen Dream break as many times as the other had seen him cry. He’d seen Dream laugh and scream and cry, begging the universe for answers on why he couldn’t be normal, why did he destroy everything he touched, and to be honey Karl thought about that too. But that was a different Dream, that was several resets ago, when Dream didn’t have a soulless personality and a heart of ice, hidden behind his boiling rage of faked passion. 

Once again he angrily gestured to the people around them Puffy’s tears and Skeppy’s anger, “you feed on them!” He spoke taking a step forward to Dream, “on the memories of love,” his mind jumped to Tommy and Tubbo and their love for each other, that friendship they held so dearly that nothing could break, Quackity and Sapnap, the pure adoration they had for each other, George and Fundy’s unfaltering dedication Dream, it was all there for the other to feed and thrive off of, “and loss,” he thought of Philza losing the revived Wilbur, the pain of Wilbur losing Sally, “and birth,” memories of BadboyHalo holding a baby Sapnap ran through his mind, “and death,” he remembered watching Technoblade shooting a helpless Tubbo, trapped and scared, “and joy,” Sam Nook and Tommy, all those found memories that were filled with laughter, Sapnap and George giggling and play fighting in the long gone grassy fields, “and sorrow!” He could clearly see Ranboo’s tears as he fell into madness, and Technoblade’s anguish as he was shunned. 

Dream swallowed, the slightest hint of emotion he’d seen from the other, the slightest flinch of recognition, “so…” He said, taking another step forward to the other, both square in the shoulders and prepared to do whatever was necessary. 

“So…” he repeated again, not even ten feet away from Dream, Sapnap screaming his name, for him to get back, to back down, Quackity holding him back. “Come on then,” he taunted, looking at Dream with a tried smile, hand reaching up to grab the chest of his hoodie, the white fabric bunching, “take my memories,” he said, his voice a soft rasp. 

Dream’s eyes widened as Karl gave him the depressed and sorrowed confession, the white flag of defeat that he wished he could wave, when they both knew that no matter what Dream did neither would win. He poked Dream in the chest, the other snarling, “I hope you’re got a big appetite,” he said, because while Dream was out destroying the world. Karl was learning about them, learning about the people that Dream manipulated, he knew the passing smell of sweet daisies on a warm summer's breeze, and he knew the laughter of small children that would grow up to face the world, he knew the summer and winter skies, he knew each world and its people like the back of his hand, their memories, their pain, their love, and joy, their emotions, what made them human, he knew it all and he watched it all get destroyed time and time again. 

“Because I have lived,” he said, tears building up, “a long life.” He said, the years of existence finally catching up to him, his purpose lost. “And I have seen a few things,” he said. He’d seen Sapnap and Quackity over and over and over again, always falling in love with the same souls, seeing their alternate versions, seeing their ancestors, and seeing them grow, He’d seen Fundy grow time and time again, watched BadboyHalo raise a family over and over and time and time again, watched that man tear it apart and build it back together. He watched Eret fall and rise as a ruler so many times he knew every speech and proclamation that the other could possibly give, he knew the traitors and the heroes, he knew the knights and the rats. 

“Shut up,” Dream finally screamed, slapping him to the ground, Sapnap was screaming his name, and Karl looked at the ground as he pushed himself back up, hands grabbing at the dirt. “I have walked away from the last great time war,” he said looking up at Dream, his nose bloody and a tear running down his face, “I marked the passing of the time lords,” he said, standing up, he was in a kneeling position, more tears falling down his face. 

He stood up fully known gesturing around them at the waist land they had created, “I saw the birth of the universe,” he said, fists clenching, he’d seen it be recreated countless times, every time filling him with a soul crushing hope. “And I watched as time ran out,” he cried, gesturing towards the salty waters and the barren fields. “Moment by moment,” he spat. L’manberg, the Disk War, Snowchester, Manberg, the Dream SMP, “until nothing remained, no time,” he spat, shaking his head. 

Dream was looking down on him with glittering eyes, as he took in the weight of Karl’s words, the weight of what he was doing, and he saw the anger in Dream’s expression. He looked over to a horrified Sapnap and Quickly, new tears ran down his face as he thought of losing them again, losing his lovers, “No space,” he grunted, “Just me,” he screamed, tears falling freely. Dream was never there, he never was there, he didn’t watch these worlds get destroyed like he did, he didn’t watch the people die horrifically or the world disintegrate, he was always jumping from one to the next. He never stopped and watched the damage that haunted Karl in his nightmares. 

His hand was flat across his chest as he took another step forward, “I walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised of a madman,” he sobbed, “and I’ve watched universes freeze,” he screamed, eyes closed as he remembered watching the people he loved stare as the trees and grass froze and died, as everything stopped and then was gone, as one moment everything was fine, and then the next there was nothing. “And creations burn,” he cried, thinking of the times he’d watch the world get set ablaze by Dream and his tools. 

Once again he poked Dream in the chest, “I have seen things you wouldn’t believe,” he screeched, “I have lost things,” his lovers, his friends, his hope, time and time again he built it up only to have it snatched from him, “you will never understand,” he yelled, the two engagement rings he’d gotten from Sapnap and Quickly in this universe gleaming on his fingers as he grabbed at his shirt. 

“And I know things,” he panicked looking at Dream, “secrets that must never be told,” he said, snarling at Dream in his face, looking at that shining green eye through the cracked mask, “Knowledge that must never be spoken.” Every story of the past and the future was all something that he kept locked away, something that he could never show anyone. His anger boiled up until he was fuming with range, “knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze,” he screamed at the other, before stepping back, arms stretched out wide, exposing himself to Dream, “So come on then,” he screamed, tears shedding everywhere, Sapnap barely able to stand as Quackity held him, as several people wept and cried, knowing that somehow, this was the end. 

“Take it,” he yelled, slamming his staff down, that pure white energy flowing all around him, burning around him like a controlled white fire, different from the green embers that followed Dream. “Take it all, baby,” he begged, his voice raw and hoarse as he screamed at Dream begging for him to end his suffering, to stop this game. 

“Have it,” he screamed, gesturing to his power, his knowledge, Dream could have his life, he could have his power, Karl needed for this to end, for this madness and pain to stop. “You have it all!”

And in one wave of bright and brilliant white flames, colliding with green fire, the world was silent for a moment. Karl didn’t think for a second, instead he basked in the gentle warmth of the pain and fire. Until he opened his eyes. 

There he was, laying in a field of grass, the area around them restored, but not the same as before. He sat up and looked at the fresh world, clear tears ran down his face, as he saw the beginnings of civilization, as his mind watched meteors crash into nearby fields. Dream stood beside him, “that was some speech you gave back there,” the other side, and Karl looked down, shaking his head, “no,” he whispered, “it was just the truth.” 

Dream made a small humming sound before shrugging, “does it matter, we have a chance to get it right this time, find out what works, and what doesn't, but do me a favor this time,” Dream said, getting down to lift Karl’s chin up to look at him, “those two idiots….when you find them, try not to fall in love with them again, spare me the lecture.” Dream said removing himself from Karl and then walking away. Leaving the other alone to sob into his clothes. 

After a while, maybe two days of doing nothing, Karl finally took the golden rings off, that world that they had been a part of, it was gone, these rings were the only things that remained of it. He took them off and added them to a small pouch, inside it was a golden and silver chain. Each link was a ring that he’d been given from his lovers. The red represented Sapnap and the bluish chains were Quackity. He’d melt them down and great two new links. Karl looked at the small chain, one million, eight hundred thousand sixty-four, six hundred ten links were part of that chain, and now he had to add two more to the item. 

He looked out at the new dawn and felt his body shake, another world for him and try to save, and another world Dream would destroy. 


End file.
